


Cheater Cheater

by Ennarcia



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennarcia/pseuds/Ennarcia
Summary: Demyx had very little luck when it came to dating. Okay, very little was a massive overstatement. Demyx had absolutely fucking awful luck when it came to dating. He ALWAYS ended up finding out he was 'the other guy'. When he found Zexion, he was sure his luck had changed.(Don't let the summary scare you, it's a happy fic)





	Cheater Cheater

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Zemyx Day! I may be late according to my clock, but time is an illusion so it's all good.

Demyx had very little luck when it came to dating. Okay, very little was a massive overstatement. Demyx had _absolutely fucking awful_ luck when it came to dating. It's not like he had trouble finding someone. Oh no, Demyx was an attractive, fun guy; a real people person. Finding someone was not the issue. Even finding someone with a nice personality that meshed well with his wasn't the issue. The issue was that no matter who he dated, he would _always_ find out he was 'the other guy'. It was like he had a sign that said 'use me to cheat' permanently taped to his back or something.

The universe had a sick sense of humor about it too, because _when_ did Demyx always find out he was the other guy to some cheating jerk? The morning after he slept with them. Demyx lost count of the amount of times he almost got his face beaten in by an angry lover who came home early from a trip or what not, and after the 3rd time he left his favorite shirt behind, he'd stopped wearing his favorite shirts on dates. It was during one of his morning getaways, shirtless and shivering in the cold, that he'd met Zexion.

\---

"_May I help you?_" The voice was deep, silky, and far more biting than the cold could ever dream of being. The single blue eye not hidden by steel-y fringe was just as cold, looking at Demyx as if he was an insignificant bug or something. Tho looking at that short, lithe body, Demyx had a feeling if this man tried to squish him that he'd probably say thank you.

A shiver racked Demyx's body, and he was pulled out of his weird fantasy with the reminder that he was shirtless in the middle of fucking winter. He tried to give the irresistibly sexy guy a winning smile, but it kind of turned into a grimace. "S-sorry, I'm k-kind of h-having a b-bad morning." God, his teeth were chattering! Way to be attractive Demyx! You'll never graduate from "insignificant bug" at this rate! 

Mr. Sexy Mean Guy gave him a once over before letting out a sigh, then moved from the doorway Demyx hadn't even noticed he'd been in front of this whole time. "Get in here before you freeze to death and become a permanent roadblock for my customers."

Demyx obeyed, and was rewarded with sweet, sweet warmth. Also the site of books, because this was some kind of book store. Mr. Sexy Mean Guy moved to lock the door behind them, then beckoned for Demyx to follow him deeper into the store. The frozen, heart broken blonde was brought up a flight of stairs into a rather nice apartment, sat on a couch, then given a soft blanket and a warm cup of tea. Mr. Sexy Mean Guy didn't really talk to him thru the process, and simply sat across from him now, holding his own cup of tea.

"So I'm Demyx," the blonde said without chattering teeth this time, "and I've been calling you 'Mr. Sexy Mean Guy' in my head, but the mean part doesn't really seem to fit anymore. Got something else I can call you?" Demyx was pretty sure his brain was still frozen, why the hell had he said that?!

Mr. Sexy Mean Guy didn't seem to mind, however, giving Demyx another once over with a smirk. "My name is Zexion."

"So Zexy then, got it!" Thaw brain! Thaw!

Zexion seemed stunned for a moment, and Demyx was sure he was going to get his ass thrown back out on the street. The most wonderful thing happened instead. Zexion _laughed_. It was a small laugh, more of a chuckle really, but Demyx was certain he needed to hear it like a bazillion more times. Forget the asshole who used him and their pissed off lover, forget his shirt and jacket. Demyx had found someone much better, he was sure of it.

\---

After that, Demyx ended up visiting Zexion's book store almost every day to flirt with him. Flirting turned into getting his number, his number turned into dates, and dates turned into a relationship. One year later and Demyx couldn't remember being this happy in a relationship, like, ever. Zexion was basically the perfect guy for Demyx. He was an out of control mega smarty who never treated Demyx like an idiot or called him stupid. He was quiet but that was fine because he liked listening to Demyx talk, or play his Sitar, and if he wasn't in the mood for noise he still liked for Demyx to cuddle him while he read his books. Demyx even started to forgo his rule about wearing his favorite shirt on dates! He was that amazing!

So, the morning after their _fan-fucking-tastic_ 1st anniversary, Demyx decided he was going to make his amazing lover breakfast in bed. He carefully slipped out of Zexion's grasp and smiled as he lightly stirred in his sleep. Pulling on his pants and heading for the kitchen, Demyx ended up walking into a brick wall before he got there. He was like, 99% sure there had never been a brick wall there before, so what the absolute fuck- Oh, it was a person- _Oh god fucking damn it!_

Demyx knew how this went. Standing before Demyx now was an absolute beef mountain of a man with rusty auburn hair, while Demyx's 'boyfriend' was naked and asleep after a night of sex, and Demyx's favorite shirt was on said 'boyfriend's' floor. So clearly Mr. Muscles-Bigger-Than-Demyx's-Head was Zexion's _actual_ boyfriend. He wasn't even saying anything, just staring down at Demyx silently, and at least Demyx didn't have to worry about losing his favorite shirt this time because he was about to lose his entire life! This guy was way too big to slip past and run away from! Demyx was totally going to get snapped in half like a damn toothpick and there was nothing he could do about it! He wanted to curl into a ball and cry. He'd thought Zexion was different but he wasn't and this was just the worst day-

"Lexaeus? What are you doing here?" Like magic, the disgusting cheater appears, with textbook disgusting cheater dialogue! The fucking asshole is even wearing Demyx's favorite shirt, and if Zexion hadn't been a disgusting cheater Demyx would have found the way it doesn't quite fit and hangs off his shoulder endearing, except now he only cares that it shows off the absurd amount of hickeys Demyx left. God, why did he do that?! Now this Lexaeus guy is totally going to kill him slowly instead of quick.

"Lunch." Speaking of Lexaeus, he finally decides to speak. A single, innocent word has never been more terrifying.

"Is it that time already?" Zexion questions, and takes a peek at the clock on his living room wall. "Oh, it is. I'm sorry, I had a late night last night." Of course he did. Demyx was the cause of it.

"Have fun?" Lexaeus asks simply. His expression hasn't changed, and there is no real emotion in his voice, but he _is_ eyeing Zexion's neck. Demyx has seen enough tranquil rage to know this is probably it.

"_Clearly_." Zexion the cheating bastard has the audacity to smirk. "I should introduce you," Zexion lightly touches Demyx's arm at this and Demyx feels dirty. "Demyx, this is Lexeaus, he's-"

"Your boyfriend." Demyx states, because he knows this song and dance, has preformed it countless times, and is just so, so tired. He wants to go home, bundle under the covers, then never come out, but he's probably going to be sent to the hospital with a broken everything instead.

Much like the first day they met, Zexion is stunned. Then, also like the first day they met, he laughs. It's different this time; loud and hearty and Demyx finds it beautiful and wants to hear it a bazillion more times despite himself. Zexion laughs so hard he's in tears, and Lexeaus has a small, fond smile on his lips as he watches him but Demyx pays the giant no mind. He's far too confused by Zexion jumping off script and changing the routine, too confused by the fact that he still wants to pull him into his arms and kiss him despite being betrayed.

Zexion's laughter finally stops enough for him to let out a, "what?" but he's still giggling like a madman. "Demyx, are you still asleep?" He asks, the fondest of smiles on his face. Demyx is in shock. Could he actually be wrong? Could Lexeaus _not_ be Zexion's boyfriend? When Demyx voices this, Zexion's laughter returns with force.

"Demyx, I'm fairly certain that _you're_ my boyfriend." Zexion says, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Lexeaus is-" He starts, waving a hand in the giant's direction, "he's like my father. He helped raise me, you see." 

All at once it's like a weight has been lifted, but at the same time another comes crashing down because Demyx has been calling Zexion all these mean names in his head and he actually doubted him, so in the next instant Demyx is holding his precious, wonderful, not cheating boyfriend tight and apologizing profusely, even tho Zexion doesn't understand what for. Zexion decides Demyx must not be feeling well and thinks food might help, and Lexeaus agrees to let Demyx come along with them for lunch. Demyx leaves Zexion's apartment wearing his favorite shirt, a jacket appropriate for the winter weather, and holding the hand of his faithful boyfriend who he'll soon find out has _five_ fathers over lunch since he'll end up meeting all of them there. He believed meeting Zexion meant his luck had changed for the better, and he was right. For now, he is happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Zexion didn't know his entire dad squad was going to be at the lunch. It was supposed to be a surprise. Poor Demyx is going to get grilled. But they're gonna live happily ever after because I said so.
> 
> Demyx's internal name for Zexion during their first meeting was 'Mr. Sexy Mean Guy', but Zexion had a name for Demyx too. It was 'Attractive Blonde Popsicle"


End file.
